Lunar Mobian
by MoonlightBushido
Summary: Usagi is reincarnated as Sonic's younger half-sister as a response to her final request with the help of Aurista, Hadia, and Amaterasu. Story picks up after Super Genesis Wave. How will Usagi's presence change things?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Earth, 1994:

Tsukino Usagi, Sailor Moon, struggles to breath as she lays impaled upon the spire of a tv antenna. Why, why had they turned on her like this? All she had wanted was to be free to make her own choices. Tokyo had been torn up from their battle but, at least she'd protected the civilians. " Onegai, let me have a loving family, let me finally be free of my obligations as Moon Princess. Let me be allowed to choose in all things for myself. "

Queen Aurista of Pluto and Queen Hadia of Saturn answer their hime's call. With the help of Amaterasu they finally find a place where she can have what she had requested in her dying breath, she'd face hardship of course, but, she would have a loving family and be free to choose for herself in all things.

Mobius, 3220:

Jules Hedgehog sighs as he returns home, his head was pounding, which made sense since he'd been an idiot and gotten drunk after having a huge fight with his wife. Then waking up in a strange female feline's bed. Hopefully Bernie was in a forgiving mood, especially since they had Sonic to consider. Bernie looks at her husband, he almost looked worse than when he had stormed out last night. Chuck was currently watching Sonic Maurice Hedgehog, that little boy of hers certainly could crawl fast. " Jules, what happened? "

" I got drunk and did something stupid, Bernie. "

That statement told her a lot, " You weren't thinking straight when you left then getting drunk just compounded the issue. You're forgiven. "

Bernie would think nothing more on this until their son was almost four. A new family had moved in next door and Sonic was out with Muttski and his father. Bernie's highly attuned ears picked up the barely discernible sound of whimpering. The pained whimpering of a child, the mother in Bernie just couldn't ignore that. She follows the sound next door and sees a small kitten, tabby style mostly colored silver with blue stripes. It was the pony tail that gave away her hedgehog heritage as it was currently stiff and sharp. Bernie inhales sharply when she sees the color of the kitten's eyes, just like Jules'.

Bernadette Hedgehog stands up to her full height after checking on the kit, you could almost see her aura of righteous anger ignited when Felicia Felidae returns from her errands. The feline actually steps back in fear, " You will sign custody of her over to my husband and myself or so help me everyone will know how you treat your own kit. "

Bernie's quills had stiffened and sharpened dangerously, the very picture of feminine ire at that very moment. She would never allow anyone to treat her son like this, nor would she allow his half-sister to suffer like this if she could help it. Two hours later Bernie and Jules Hedgehog have custody of Seraphina Felidae. The kit had also been checked out by Doctor Horatio Quack. She had been given a mostly clean bill of health. She was malnourished and suffering from exhaustion. Dr. Quack and Queen Alicia Acorn had managed to hush everything up for the sake of the kit involved.

Explaining everything to Sonic had been trying but, surprisingly Sera, as the kit preferred, flinching every time she was called Seraphina gave that away, got along well with Sonic. Then again he was around her size, she had learned adults weren't to be trusted at the hands of her own mother and her step-father.

Soon enough she was climbing onto her brother at every opportunity not that Sonic really minded. He actually enjoyed having a little sister and imagine the surprise of the adult hedgehogs when Sera also showed she had the same speed as Sonic. Chuck worked on developing a pair of friction free shoes for her as well, where Sonic's were red and white hers were blue and silver with red buckles. Sera also wore a purple t-shirt and black shorts with red socks and silver fingerless gloves with blue cuffs.

Bernie watches as her children play together though at times she swore she saw the shadows move. She had no way of knowing that they actually were under her step-daughter's direction and that Sonic was helping her learn how to control it.

Knothole, four years later:

Sera Felidae rolls her shoulders even as she spins away from Princess sally Acorn's attack. Sonic chuckles as he watches his little sister spar with Sally. Sera was the only one that was allowed to do field work, mostly because her hearing was that good. It had taken Rotor a while to come up with a way to protect her sensitive hearing. Sera had control over sound and shadows, though only Sonic knew about the shadows since she practiced those abilities on him. She also had the speed factor though she only used it when it was just them.

You only noticed her hedgehog heritage if you looked closely, Sera slides under one of Sally's kicks and immediately switches momentum to kick Sally's feet out from under her. The seven year old kitten was quick to pin the Leader of the Freedom Fighters. Sally taps the ground disgruntled, she should know better than to get into a fight with a cat. Sonic helps them both up and gives his little sister a cursory onceover, " You both did well, Sal, don't feel bad, she's just naturally more agile. "

Sera scrambles up onto his shoulders and Sonic rolls his eyes, once she'd recovered from living with her mother she had climbed on him all the time, still did. " Comfortable, Sera? "

" I am, yes. " Sera retorts.

Sonic gives a long suffering sigh at this and then the three of them start discussing picture frames for the map. Sera cocks her head to the side before flicking the earrings Rotor had devised to protect Sera's hearing. " 'Twan's in trouble. Buttnik's created a new robotic plant and it's seeded throughout the forest. " Sera says.

Sonic sighs, " Down, Sera, I won't be going far, just getting 'Twan out of trouble, okay. "

Sera looks down at her brown eyed brother and reads the truth in them. She climbs down and gives him his patented I'm Waiting stare with the foot tapping included. Sonic blinks at this and grabs Sally before racing off, wondering when his little sister picked that up from him. Thanks to Tails they destroyed the Krudzu as Buttnik was calling it that came in on 'Twan and Mother Nature took care of the rest.

Sera once again is on Sonic's shoulders, not wanting to let him get away. " Why do you let her climb on you like that? " Rotor asks.

" She's not harming nothing, besides, this keeps her out of trouble. " Sonic states.

Sera raps him lightly on the head, " All right, coming from me that's ironic but, you are my responsibility. "

" She is? " Sally asks, none of them had known exactly why Sonic kept the kitten so close.

" Legally my parents have custody of her. " Sonic says, telling the truth while leaving out the fact that Sera was his half-sister.

With that news stunning the others Sonic takes off with Sera and Tails, time to have some fun.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Sonic the Hedgehog.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Seven Year Later:

Seraphina Felidae rubs her temples as her brain seeks to make sense of the three conflicting time lines she remembered. The curse of being Princess Serenity V reincarnated for the second time. Don't get her wrong, she loved Sonic, her big brother rocked, her dad and step-mother were great as well. Uncle Chuck was cool to hang out with too. Sera rolls her shoulders as she gets ready for the day. Unlike everyone else she knew what Sonic had been doing and she blitzes over the countryside to get to her brother, he would need someone that would understand what was going on. Her eyes widen when she sees what he's currently facing with Tails.

The Hedgecat rolls her eyes and uses her umbrakinesis to grab the control gem away from the Tails Doll. Sonic and Tails both blink, what just happened? Sera whistles, " Hey, bros, figured I'd save you some time and effort. "

Sonic grins, " Hey there, sis, how's everything hanging? "

" Oh, it's all good except for the freaking fact that I have to separate out the memories of three separate timelines. " Sera says, " Stupid, freaking Buttnik, he just had to screw with the Chaos Control Technique you were using to fix everything, didn't he? "

Sonic blinks, " How do you remember all of this anyhow? " Sonic asks her.

" Later, still have a King to go save. " Sera retorts and then climbs up onto her older brother.

" You ever gonna outgrow this habit? " Sonic asks her.

" You want me to, bro? " Sera retorts.

" Naw, I don't mind. Ready to run, sis? "

" Juice and jam, bro. " Sera replies.

The three make their way towards the castle, Tails remembered everything from picking Nicole up from where Naugus had dropped her. Sera helped out by making sure the memories would be retained and properly sorted out. That she would do for all the Freedom Fighters, it would only be fair after all since she'd have no trouble remembering, of course, it would be infinitely harder for Sally since she'd been roboticized and turned on the others, nearly killing Sonic. If not for Silver she could have lost her big brother, there'd been way too many close calls when it came to her big brother, as there for a while he had been all she'd had. Sera and Tails make quick work of the lock keeping King Maximillian locked up in the dungeon.

With his help they get a location for Rotor and promise to look for Sally. Sera was quick to climb up on her brother again and Sonic sighs good naturedly, " Can't walk to the Tornado on your own, sis? "

" I could but, I don't want to. " Sera states.

Sonic sighs but internally he was smiling, if there was one thing that hadn't changed with all this reality warping, it was his little sister. In a way he was grateful for that and the fact that he could talk over his adventures with MegaMan with his little sister. Everyone knew his parents had adopted her, that much was still the same and the fact that she was still his half-sister. If there was one thing Sonic took seriously it was family. Protecting his little sister and Tails, whom was like a little brother was one thing he would never regret.

Of course, he only intervened nowadays when they needed him to or they asked for his help. Ideally Sera should be in school but, she had tested out when Bernie and Jules had pressed the issue in the original time line. He also knew she had tested out again in this one, being a Freedom Fighter was what they both did, mostly so they could both protect each other. That and Sera really didn't want to get dragged into hunting for a mate just yet. Sonic couldn't really blame her, he had Sally, well, almost, he had dated Fiona there for a little bit and he knew Amy had a thing for him. Sera viewed Tails as another brother since they'd basically grown up together.

It had disturbed him when she'd had that crush on Shadow but seeing that from her perspective it did make sense. Every female did acknowledge that Shadow did happen to be a hot and broody male Hedgehog. Sera had gotten over that quickly enough but, at least she did go through the normal teen angst. That reassured the older brother and at the same time concerned him. He really didn't want to think about his little sister dating. He knew that it would happen eventually he just wasn't ready for that to occur.

Sera rolls her eyes, " Quit thinking protective big brother thoughts about my future love life. "

Tails grins when Sonic stumbles, startled that Sera had called him out, " How did you even…"

" Body language. " Sera and Tails answer together.

" Why don't you ever get depressed about Tails' future love life? " Sera demands.

" He's my little brother, not my little sister. " Sonic retorts.

" Face it, sis, he's always going to be a PBB case, especially with you. " Tails says.

Sera sighs at this, " He doesn't need to be, I can handle myself plus, I will let him interrogate any one with potential. If they can withstand him then they might be worthy of me. Can't have a mate that's scared of my big brother, of course after surviving him they'll have to survive you and Knuckles. "

" Geez, high standards? " Tails asks.

" Just don't want a weak mate that I have to protect, I want equal footing. " Sera states as they reach the Tornado.

" Yeah, I can get that, the guy has to be able to protect you adequately enough. " Sonic says, he could totally get where his little sister was coming from with that yet she was no damsel in distress. She got herself out of trouble more often than the rest of the female freedom fighters did with the exception of Amy Rose. Sure, Sal could get herself out of trouble but, generally Sonic ended up having to rescue her at least once a month his little sister only needed rescuing once every six months to a year, depending on the circumstances at the time.

Time Gates:

A viridian haired, garnet eyed human female kneels before the Gate of Time, her Time Staff held loosely in her hands, she had failed her hime. Over and over again she sees the final moment of where her hime is slammed onto a tv antenna, breathing her last even as she fought of Sailors Uranus and Jupiter while Saturn dealt with Neptune, Mars, and Mercury. Venus had gone after Endymion with a vengeance for daring to kill their hime.

Her hair hung limply around her and her eyes were dull, full of misery. She had failed again, why had she thought Crystal Tokyo was a good idea? While she would always love Small Lady she couldn't bear the thought of Endymion being her father since he had killed the Hime. Why had she been so stupid? Why hadn't she listened to the Hime's misgivings, to Venus when she said there was something wrong between Usagi-chan and Endymion? To Hotaru when she said danger was far closer to the Hime than she thought? Dammit, hindsight was a bitch. She just hoped that the Hime had a new life and was much happier than she had been as Tsukino Usagi.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or Sailor Moon.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sera grins as they make their way through a jungle, her claws were coming in handy here. Cats were very good climbers, this meant she was actually making better time than her brothers. Sonic looks at his little sister, " Do you have to make it look that easy? "

The silver with blue stripes hedgecat smirks, her blue ponytail whipping around as she leaps through the trees with the ease of the feline species, her bangs and spikes fell around her green eyes as she kept moving, both of her tails moving around to help her keep her balance. She wore a black jacket long sleeved jacket that cut off at the midriff over a purple sleeveless shirt that has a black band around the midriff and the same silver and blue friction free shoes. She wore black capris and the tip of her tail was also blue along with the insides of her ears, " I am a cat, bro, not my fault I make this look easy. "

Sonic groans, " You have spent waaaaay to much time with me, sis. "

Tails laughs at this, " You only have yourself to blame, Sonic. "

" Shut up, Tails. " Sonic mutters, what was it with his younger sibs ganging up on him anyway?

" He is right, you raised me in all three time lines. " Sera retorts.

" Is it gang up on Sonic day and nobody told me? " the blue blur asks them.

" Nah, we just felt like ganging up on you, been awhile since we've been together to do so. " Tails replies.

" My kitsune brother does have a point. " Sera states.

Sonic rolls his eyes good naturedly, he did like the fact that they did get along and he'd endure the curse of all older siblings, being ganged up on by his younger siblings. " Hey, Tails, what happened to your parents in this time line anyhow? "

" Don't know, just glad that with sis' help I do have my memories of them. How do you handle three sets of memories? " Tails asks her.

Sera snorts, " Try five, three are just from this life time. "

Sonic looks up at his little sister, " Five? "

" Aw, hell, didn't mean to say that. " Sera mutters, " I'll tell you both later, after we get to Rotor and find out some more info on the rest of the Freedom Fighters. "

Sonic almost wanted to demand answers then but, the way she had said that, her tone of voice, that was the voice of someone life weary, " I'll hold ya to that, sis. "

" I know you will, bro. " Sera says, just thinking about her first two lives saddened her, her life as Seraphina Felidae while fraught with peril had the love of family in it. She had her big brother and her little brother Tails, she had Uncle Chuck , her dad, and Bernie, her step-mother. Unfortunately with the way things were shaping up Sera knew that she may be needed as the Princess of Luna to save all of the Multiverse. Thankfully she and all her counterparts had managed to mitigate most of the damage but, now came the hard part fixing the Prime Zone. Stupid Buttnik, he just had to be an idiot!

The hedgecat pulls up short as she sees Big the Cat and his friend Froggy. After Tails manages to get Big to lead them to Rotor Sera sighs, no more leaping for her. Sonic grins, maybe he'd have to go running with his little sister in a wooded area so she could let her feline instincts out. It had been a while since they'd had a brother/sister bonding trip. He'd have to fix that failing on his part. Sera climbs up on him briefly when they reach their destination so she could get a better look, one of her tails automatically twining around her brother for balance while the other waves around lazily.

As they notice the fight and help Rotor out the hedgecat leaps her way through the Badnik swarms, slashing out with her claws rather happily when Silver Sonic slams into her. The little sister of Sonic winces even as she manages to switch momentum and land properly, her claws glowing Chaos green, before she can go after the Silver version of her brother in robot form Big deals with him. Sonic zips over to his little sister but keeps his distance, getting to close to a pissed off cat was never a good thing and her hair, or rather her quills were looking rather sharp and pointy at the moment. Her tails were puffed up which was very indicative of her mood at the moment.

" Phina, chill, okay, the fight's over. " Sonic says, damn, he was actually wishing Knuckles were here as he was the only other one that could talk Sera down when she got pissed off. That or spar her until she calmed down.

Her green eyes met his own, they'd turned green after his exposure to the Chaos Emeralds. He could see the anger dancing in her eyes but there was also pain. That hit had to have hurt yet she physically wasn't showing it. Sonic sighs, " Come and get me, sis? "

Sera was on him almost before he could react, well, shit, when the hell did she get that fast? Rotor was blinking, Sera never before had shown such speed though Tails just sighs, Rotor had never seen Sonic or Knuckles have to spar with his big sis in order to get her to calm down. Very few even knew about her speed. Tails was one of the few that knew Sera was actually Sonic's half-sister with Knuckles, Espio, and Shadow being the other ones. Espio only knew because he was that damn good at gathering intel. Tails just found it ironic that both of Sonic's siblings happened to have two tails.

How Shadow had found out neither sibling was willing to discuss. As Sonic embarks on a high speed spar with his little sister Rotor watches stunned by what was happening around him. Then he sees Tails wasn't even surprised, " How is this…? "

Tails grins, " Her shoes are friction free, she just generally makes Sonic carry her everywhere, she got used to it as a kit and well, Sonic enjoys it, means his little sis hasn't grown up too much yet. "

" Wait, she's a speedster then…Sonic Maurice Hedgehog, when the hell were you going to tell the rest of us Sera's your biological sister? " Rotor demands.

Sonic leaps away from his little sister, " Never, the less people that know the better. "

Rotor thinks this over and realizes the blue speedster had a point. It did explain how protective he was of Sera though. Why his quills always bristled whenever some male that wasn't brother zoned got too close to her. Sonic winces when his little sis actually lands a hit on him, damn, she hit hard. Then again she had speed on her side and momentum always packed a punch. Sera freezes and then the anger clears from her eyes, " Told ya I'd land a hit on ya, bro. "

" I let you do that. " Sonic fires back.

" Riiiiiiiiiight. " Sera states.

Tails can't help it, he just starts to bust up laughing, " She nailed you, sweet. "

" Laugh it up, kiddo, your next training session is with me, gotta make sure you can actually still fight physically. " Sonic says.

" I can take ya, I have trained with Knuckles after all. " Tails retorts.

" We'll see about that, little buddy. " Sonic quips.

Rotor just shakes his head at all of them, Sonic's family was rather unique but they did fit together.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Sonic.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Author's Note: _word emphasis_

Knothole Tunnels:

Sera sighs as she looks at her brothers, they did deserve to know why she had said she had five separate sets of memories in her head. The Hedgecat proved how similar to her older brother she happened to be when she couldn't sit still and ran a hand through her hair like quills in agitation. " Phina, it can't be that hard to find a starting point. " Sonic says.

She snorts at this and sighs, " To understand you'll have to be told everything about the Sol System and its once glorious monarchy that spanned millennia. Yes, Sonic, you will have to be patient as you do need all of the background before my tale will even begin to make sense. "

Sonic raises his hands up in surrender, for his younger sibs he had all the time in the world. The brothers listen in stunned silence as the story of the Silver Millennium unfolds all the way through the fall and then the story of Tsukino Usagi, Sailor Moon, reincarnated Princess of the Moon all the way through to her death and final request. Sonic's green eyes narrow and he looks at his little sister, " Why not say something sooner? "

" I may have skipped over the family parts of the tale, until this life I've never really had what one could call a decent family. Sure, first life I had my half-brothers but they had royal duties of their own, dad was busy running the Greco-Roman Underworld, I could rarely get to Saturn to see my younger half-sister and mom, back then, well, she was called Bitchenity by Sailor Dike for a reason, she did everything, and I mean everything to break me only it didn't quite work the way she intended, you haven't met my dark side yet. Usagi, well, she in some ways had it worse.

Any grade lower than a B she was locked out of the house, anything that went wrong she was locked out, whipped with a chain link belt, nearly had her left arm amputated when she was three, still not sure which parent…"

Sonic winces, he remembered how bad off she'd been after his mom had rescued her, she'd been so thin, skittish around adults for the most part except his mom. Then again she had saved her. He'd been the one to help her heal the most from what she'd suffered through as a young kit, " That's not happening _ever_ again. " Sonic almost snarls that statement, part of the reason why he was so protective of his little sister was because of what had happened to her in her early kitten hood. Tails looks between his older siblings wanting an explanation.

Sera was gone further down the tunnels and out of normal conversation ear shot in mere seconds. Sonic sighs at this, he couldn't blame her for that, she hated thinking about her life before him, before his mom had rescued her. Sure, he wasn't thrilled his dad had gotten sloshed but he had owned up to what he'd done. Had Jules known there was no way in Hell he would have left Sera with her mother and step-father. Sonic braces himself to tell Tails about his older sister's kitten hood.

The kitsune's blue eyes widen as the whole tale comes out, " Well, damn. "

Sonic snorts, " Yeah, that about sums it up. Can't really blame her for keeping silent, can you? "

" No, I can't, so you gonna go get her or do I? " Tails asks.

" I'll go, she's not done with me anyhow. She said something about making me face my inner darkness and owning it. " Sonic says

Tails winces, " That won't be pleasant, I already had that experience. You can't fight your inner darkness you have to accept it and it's a helluva a lot harder than one would think to do so. "

Sonic winces, no wonder Sera wasn't giving him a choice, she remembered the Dark Sonic incidents quite well. Looked like it was time to face the music and deal with his inner darkness. The speedster zips off and isn't surprised to see his little sis curled up in a ball. He sits down beside her and threads his ungloved fingers through her quills, " You didn't have to tell us all that. "

A green eye looks at him briefly and Sonic sighs, " Sis, you are one of my greatest treasures, you're irreplaceable and you know it. I've met counterparts of mine that didn't have you and they're that much more reckless. "

She uncurls enough to crawl onto his lap, her head resting under his chin while her tails wrap around him, " I've got ya, sis and if I have my way I won't be going anywhere for a long time. "

What he'd said was true, with a little sister waiting for him to come back from missions he was that much more careful, losing him would devastate her and now he knew how much her emotional stability relied upon him. He and Tails were her only form of stability, they'd always been there for her, they'd been through so much together, especially in this time line before they'd joined up with the New Freedom Fighters, they'd been fighting Buttnik on their own, just the three of them.

Those were the days of the Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad with Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts coming after them. Now, they had to deal with all sorts of Badniks which were much nastier. Sonic starts humming, something he hadn't had to do in a while. Generally anymore Sera only needed him to hum to soothe her during Thunderstorms and now he knew how she'd gotten that particular fear. " You're the best, 'Onic. " Sera murmurs.

Sonic smiles at this, it had been way too long since they'd been able to spend any real time together. If there was one thing he had missed it was one on one bonding time with his little sister. He really would have to change that, find the time to spend with Sera. The hedgecat snuggles into her older brother, these were the times she missed. Oh, he had never shunted her aside but, slowly Sally had been taking up more of his time. She still wasn't sure if Princess Sally was worthy of her brother or not. One thing she had going for her was the fact that she actually fought for her people and didn't hide away.

" Ya know, we never have talked about how you fell about Sally. "

Sera sighs, " Still not sure if she's worthy of my big bro but, she at least isn't one of those nobles that hides behind the castle walls. I don't blame her for what she did when she was roboticized, she made one of the ultimate sacrifices for the rest of the planet. Still, while you remained true to her, I'm not counting that vixen Fiona as an actual girlfriend, she and Scourge deserve each other, she's dated how many others? Just think about things thoroughly before you make any major commitments to her, Sonic. "

Sonic sighs, that was actually some pretty sound advice coming from his little sister, then again she had been through the teen years twice previously, four times if you counted the other two time lines. Though at least she had never dated anyone as his little sister yet. He was so not looking forward to when she actually started dating. Sera whacks him lightly upside the head moments later, " I thought I handled this already, you get to interrogate any potential boyfriends to see if they have the guts enough to stand up to you or if they just care about me enough that you're a non-issue. "

Sonic grins at this, nuzzling her neck, " Okay, I get the message, stop angsting about your future dating life. "

" Now, dear brother, are you ready to face your inner darkness? " Sera asks.

" Tails gave me a bit of a warning about that actually, I have to accept my inner darkness and not fight it. He also said that it's harder than it should be. "

" Not many have the opportunity I do, I've accepted my own darkness, did that back in my first life. I'm balanced though more aligned towards good but, I also understand that there are just times someone needs to be put down, that death is the only way. " Sera says.

Sonic sighs, he knew that, he just really didn't want to kill anyone. Sera didn't blame him for that, Sonic was a pure soul that happened to be light aligned while Sera herself was a light aligned neutral. Sera gently puts her brother under and then stays curled up with him, this way she could help him if necessary.

Sonic's Mindscape:

" Well, I didn't think I'd see you willingly coming to talk to me. " Sonic was essentially looking at a black furred version of himself with the same green eyes.

" Phina. "

Dark Sonic's stance softens, " Yeah, I heard all that as well. I am willing to work with you to protect her. Phina has suffered entirely too damn much even as a kitten she suffered because dad didn't know she existed. "

" I know brutality is sometimes needed but, I do not want my hands stained with blood if it's at all avoidable. " Sonic says.

" What about Prince Endymion? " Dark Sonic asks.

" Castration would be a far worse punishment for him. " Sonic retorts.

Dark Sonic blinks, he wouldn't have thought his light side could be vicious like that, then again this was concerning Seraphina after all. One thing everyone knew was that Sonic valued family above all else. It was why some hesitated in going after Tails, everyone knew of the brotherly bond between the two. Not as many knew about the relationship between Sera and Sonic but, they did know that Sonic protected Sera Felidae fiercely.

Very fiercely at that. Dark Sonic had only come out once and that had been when the original Robotnik for the Prime Zone had gotten ahold of Sera and was threatening to roboticize her. Sonic had taken exception to that and he had been born. Dark Sonic's main purpose was to protect Sera and whomever Sonic's mate turned out to be. " Will you use me to help scare her potential boyfriends? "

" Probably won't need to as they also get tested by Tails and Knuckles and I wouldn't be surprised if the Faker tested them as well. " Sonic says.

Dark Sonic chuckles at this, " Between the four of us that will have to be one special guy that ends up with our little sister. "

" No kidding, then again that's not taking Any, Julie-Su, and Bunnie into consideration either. "

" Sister figures, well, damn, I may not have much to do then unless someone is stupid enough to threaten Phina in our presence. " Dark Sonic admits.

" True, look, I generally would never even own up to your existence as no one saw you that one and only time you came out save for Phina, still, learning to accept you will probably be in my best interests. "

" You need to learn how to come here on your own and possibly set up some mental defenses, sure, ya got me, but it is possible for someone ta get past me, not likely, just possible. Plus, well, things need organized in here. " Dark Sonic says.

" Got it, I may need Phina to help me out the first few times though, need some more brother sister bonding anyhow. Just no hostile takeovers. "

Dark Sonic mulls that over, if not for Seraphina he and his light would be fighting things out instead of talking things out. Plus, he knew Sera was ready and waiting to intervene if necessary, she was still curled up with him, them. " I can agree to that as you are quite vicious in defense of our little sister. "

" Damn straight I am, I practically raised her for years now in all three times lines, even though Buttnik tried to keep me out of the one he created. " Sonic retorts hotly.

" Easy, Blue, I know, that's why I can agree to your terms though if you fall unconscious and she's still in danger I can and will take over, got it. "

" Agreed, Dark. " Sonic says and he wakes up with a startled gasp, " Phina? "

" Well, that went better than I thought it would. " Sera admits.

" I don't suppose you'll go back under your own power, will you? "

" Comfortable. " Sera murmurs.

Sonic shakes his head at his little sister but gently stands up, shifting her so she'd be more comfortable. Pretty soon they'd have to head out and find Antoine so they could continue to debug Nicole. Bunnie and Sally were both on extremely important missions at the moment and that meant 'Twan would be the easiest one to get to. Then there was the fact that Amy went missing though Sera acted like she wasn't too worried about the pink hedgehog. Maybe she knew something he didn't. He had just been overloaded with the story of her last two lives and that final request her last life had made. He briefly wondered why his dad had been chosen to be her father but, then he knew. He had been the reason why, those that had granted her final request had given her an older brother that would do anything to keep his little sister safe and happy.

Sure, they'd had their share of fights, name one sibling pair that didn't but, under it all they still loved each other. They'd do anything to protect the other one which in Sera's case had been telling him to stay the hell away from Fiona, really should have listened to her on that one. She'd also kicked both his and Tails asses for being such idiots when Amadeus had gotten it into his head to try and take over the monarchy from Elias. Sure, she knew siblings fought but in her opinion they had taken it too far. Both of them had been wary around her for a while after that. Then again no male wanted to face righteous feminine wrath. A sister's wrath was far worse though as they knew things about you that no one else did and took advantage of that fact.

By the time he reached Tails their sister was asleep, tails still twined around her brother. The kitsune looks at his eldest sibling, " So, how'd it go? "

" Dark and I came to an agreement, probably wouldn't have without having Phina around. " Sonic admits, one hand running through the hedgecat's fur and quills. She relaxes further into him and Sonic frowns, how stressed was his little sister anyhow?

Tails had noticed her relaxing even more as well, " Sonic, when was the last time any of us were able to truly relax? "

" Dunno, bro, I just know that we gotta find some way to get her more chilled out. " Sonic admits, stress wasn't good for his little sister, at all. Due to her severe malnourishment as a kitten too much stress could make her very sick. It was why Sonic generally kept her close to him so he could ease her tension when necessary. Amy was also good at getting Sera to relax which was why Sonic actually loved the pink hedgehog in a platonic way. Still, Sera didn't really have strong connections to any female except his mom though she did get along with Rouge disturbingly well.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Sonic.


End file.
